Herz Ass
by Nijin
Summary: Ace schluckte. War er wirklich so weit, Ruffy zu erzählen, welche bedeutet diese Karte für ihn hat? AcexRuffy Teil 3/?
1. Die Karte

**Herz-Ass**

**Autor: **NiJin

**Titel: **Herz-Ass

**Kapitel:** 1/?

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairing**: Ace/Ruffy

**Warnung/Genre: **Romantik, Yaoi, Vielleicht sogar etwas Spoiler (also auf eigene Gefahr lesen!)

**Notiz:** Ich traue mich mal wieder an eine FF ran :D Aber ich kann momentan auch einfach nicht anders! Meine Welt wurde von den beiden Verrückten mit ihren irrsinnigen Ausstrahlungen einfach zu sehr überflutet und gibt mir keinen Freiraum! Darum muss ich es alles niederschreiben, sonst sterbe ich xD Meine Rache an Ace udn Ruffy! Selber schuld! ;D

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Die Karte**

„Aceeeeee!" freute sich Ruffy, als er den jungen, frech grinsenden Mann mit den Feuer-Teufelskräften auf dessen kleinen Boot entdeckte.

Nami, Sanji, Lysop und Chopper lächelten glücklich. Ace war Ruffys großer Bruder und sie haben ihn bereits ins Herz geschlossen. Er schien das komplette Gegenteil von Ruffy zu sein, auch wenn er zugleich doch sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihm zu haben schien.

Robin betrachtete ihn interessiert. Ace war ein hübscher, gut gebauter Mann und hatte etwas sehr Keckes und Listiges an sich, weckte aber gerade deswegen ihr Interesse.

Zorro nickte nur zur Begrüßung und blieb gelassen an der Reling gelehnt stehen.

„Hey, allerseits! Alles klar bei euch?" lachte Ace. Er schmiss ein Seil den anderen zu, um sein kleines Boot zu befestigen und machte einen hohen Sprung, landete damit auf dem Schiff.

Ruffy grinste bis zu den beiden Ohren und zeigte seine offene Freude darüber, dass sein großer Bruder da war. Dies erfüllte Ace mit breiter Wärme und der Gewissheit, dass sein Besuch als sehr positiv empfunden wurde. Es war beinahe berauschend, seinen Kleinen wieder zu treffen und sein Pulsschlag verdoppelte sich, als er aus der Ferne auf dem Meer die bekannte Flagge entdeckte. Er hatte Ruffy schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„Was machst du hier, großer Bruder?" fragte Ruffy und hüpfte um ihn herum. Eigentlich waren seine Gummi-Kräfte überflüssig, dachte Ace, er würde auch ohne diese dauernd wie ein Gummiball durch die Gegend hoppeln. Die Gummikräfte verliehen dem Ganzen nur das gummiartige Aussehen und die Sprungleichtigkeit.

„Ich habe euch hier nicht erwartet, aber da ihr mir entgegen kamt, bin ich nun hier. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?" fragte der Feuerfaust-Ace mit einem breiten Grinsen, seine Augen folgten ununterbrochen dem herum hüpfenden Kapitän der Flying Lamb.

„Aber nein! Du bist hier jeder Zeit willkommen, Ace!" antwortete Nami und machte sich auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Terrassentisch, der bei gutem Wetter seinen Platz auf dem Oberdeck des Schiffes fand. „Hast du Hunger?"

Das Gesicht von Ace strahlte von einer Minute auf die Andere und sein Mund öffnete sich, zu einer Antwort bereit. Doch Ruffy war schneller.

„AU JA!! ESSEN!!" brüllte er mit erhobenen Händen und alle zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Ace lachte auf.

„Nimm mir doch nicht die Worte aus dem Mund, kleiner Bruder!"

„ESSEN! ESSEN!" tröttete Ruffy und lief nun um Sanji herum.

Dieser zündete sich genervt eine neue Zigarette an und atmete den Rauch tief ein. „Ist ja gut. Ich bin schon dabei. Gib mir nur etwas Zeit, OK?"

Ruffy nickte euphorisch und Ace lachte kehlig. „Du veränderst dich wohl nie, Ruffy."

„Hm?" machte der Kleinere, der beiden Brüder und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Verfressen, wie eh und je!" Er hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Ruffys Kopf, zerwuschelte sanft dessen Haar. „Wo ist dein Hut?" fragte er plötzlich verwirrt. Es war sehr ungewöhnlich den Kleinen ohne sein wertvollstes Besitz zu sehen und er machte sich deswegen sogar Sorgen.

Ruffy lächelte schief und Aces Herz verkrampfte sich, als er auf einmal Nami hinter sich sprechen hörte.

„Er ist hier. Der Trottel hat es mal wieder geschafft, dass sein Hut beschädigt wurde. Du kennst ihn ja sicherlich." Sie hielt den Strohhut hoch, der offensichtliche Kriegsverletzungen aufwies, doch diese waren heilbar und Nami hielt bereits eine Nadel und einen Faden in der Hand, mit denen sie die OP des Hutes beginnen wollte.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn." grinste Ace.

Doch Ruffy war mit Namis Aussage nicht zufrieden. „Hey! Ich war nicht schuld daran!" rief er erbost. Er passte auf seinen Hut immer auf und würde freiwillig nie zulassen, dass er beschädigt wird.

Nami schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Doch du kannst ab und zu auch einfach vorsichtiger sein und nicht, ohne nach zu denken, mit dem Kopf durch die Wand laufen." Sie sprach sehr ruhig und nähte nebenbei die aufgerissenen Stellen zusammen.

Ruffy blinzelte und überlegte. Da war schon was dran. Vielleicht sollte er das nächste Mal wirklich zuerst ein Loch in die Wand schlagen und seinen Kopf weniger einsetzen. Noch besser wäre es dann natürlich, wenn er den Hut einfach abnahm, bevor er durch die Wände lief, oder?

Ace lachte laut auf. „Du bist mit dem Kopf durch die Wand gelaufen?"

„Hey! Wir waren auf der Flucht vor Smoker. Dieser Typ ist sehr hartnäckig, weißt du ja." Ruffy zog eine Schnute und Ace lächelte breit. Mit dem Gesichtsausdruck sah Ruffy aus, wie der 14 jährige Junge von damals, als er ihm erzählte, dass er nun ein Pirat wird und ihn alleine zurück lassen muss.

Dieser Gedanke ließ sein Lächeln jedoch verschwinden. Es fiel ihm damals sehr schwer, von Ruffy fort zu gehen. Obwohl sie nicht blutsverwandt waren, war Ruffy der wichtigste Mensch für ihn auf Erden. Er liebte seinen kleinen Bruder sehr und würde alles für ihn tun. Darum fühlte er sich damals so entzwei gerissen. Pirat werden war sein Traum, doch dieser kostete ihn einen sehr hohen Preis und er musste den Kleinen alleine lassen. Dabei passte er immer auf ihn auf, begleitete ihn überall hin. Gerade weil Ruffy ein solcher Hitzkopf war und nie überlegte, bevor er etwas tat. Er machte sich immer sehr große Sorgen um ihn. Auch jetzt, wo dieser nun ein Pirat geworden ist. Er wusste zwar, dass seine Mannschaft gut ausgewählt war und dass die Leute immer zu ihm stehen und ihm helfen würden, doch ob sie stark genug waren, Ruffy zu beschützen, wenn es dazu kommen würde, wusste er nicht. Nicht nur Freundschaft und Treue waren auf der Grand Line wichtig, sondern auch die dazu benötigte Stärke zu überleben.

Ace seufzte. Ruffy war zu seinem Lieblingsplatz gegangen und saß nun vorne am Schiff auf dem Kopf des Lammes, schaute hinaus auf das Meer.

Ace gesellte sich zu ihm und blickte ebenfalls in die unendliche Weite. „Alles klar bei dir, kleiner Bruder?"

Ruffy schwieg und blickte weiterhin aufs Meer.

„Was ist denn los? So gedankenverloren kenne ich dich gar nicht." Ace war verwirrt, den anscheinend belastete Etwas den anderen sehr.

„Ich bin nun auch ein Pirat, Ace." sprach Ruffy nach einer langen Pause.

Ace lächelte. „Ja, wir haben es beide geschafft, Ruffy. Wir haben uns beide einen Namen gemacht und sind jetzt Piraten und einer von uns wird als erster das Ziel erreichen und das One Piece finden."

Doch anstatt eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders blieb der trotzige, ernste Ausdruck.

„Ja." sagte Ruffy leise. „Aber warum...." begann er, seine Stimme versagte allerdings.

Portgas D. Ace schluckte. „ Was „warum", kleiner Bruder?" Was belastete Ruffy? Warum war dieser so ernst?

Blitzschnell drehte Ruffy seinen Kopf zu Ace, seine Lippen zu einem Schmollen verzogen.

Ace blinzelte. „Hä?"

„Nichts „hä"!" brummte der Kapitän der Flying Lamb mürrisch und wühlte kurz in seiner Hosentasche. Es sah so aus als würde er etwas sehr vorsichtig herausholen und zum Vorschein kam ein Stück Papier. Ein bekanntes Stück Papier.

Genau genommen war es eine Spielkarte. Ein Ass. Ein Herz-Ass, das Ace nur zu gut kannte und dessen Anblick sein Herz zum Rasen brachte.

„Aber....!" konnte er nur von sich geben und musste plötzlich lächeln. Er hätte es wissen müssen! Ruffy würde sich nie ändern. Und es war vielleicht sogar eine sehr gute Eigenschaft von ihm, so stur und naiv zu sein.

Doch war er selber schon so weit?

Ruffy sah ihn durchdringend an, setzte sich gerade hin und studierte jede Gesichtsregung des anderen. „Versprochen ist versprochen, Ace. Du hast sie mir gegeben und nun will ich eine Erklärung! Du hast mir versprochen, dass, wenn wir uns als Piraten wiedersehen und ich meinen achtzehnten Lebensjahr erreicht habe, du mir dein Geheimnis anvertraust, den ich von dir vor deinem Verlassen die ganze Zeit erfahren wollte! Ich will's jetzt wissen! Mein Geburtstag ist letztens gewesen! Und ich habe Kopf und Kragen riskiert, um diese Karte nicht zu verlieren! Also! Schieß los, großer Bruder!"

Ace schluckte. War er nun bereit dazu? Jetzt, wo die Zeit gekommen ist und wo Ruffy es nicht vergessen hatte und diese Karte, wie seinen Hut, gehütet und aufbewahrt hatte? War er wirklich so weit, Ruffy zu erzählen, welche bedeutet diese Karte für ihn hat?

**-Ende Kapitel 1-**


	2. Das Geheimnis

**Herz-Ass**

**Autor: **NiJin

**Kapitel:** 2/?

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairing**: Ace/Ruffy

**Warnung/Genre: **Romantik, Yaoi, Vielleicht sogar etwas Spoiler (also auf eigene Gefahr lesen!)

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Das Geheimnis**

Ace schluckte und grinste nervös.

„Nun erzähl schon, Ace! Oder weißt du nicht mehr? Du hast dich mir gegenüber die Monate, vor deiner Abreise, sehr merkwürdig verhalten! Du gingst mir aus dem Weg, ich durfte nicht mehr mit dir im Bett schlafen, sogar wenn ich Alpträume hatte, wir haben keine Abende mehr zusammen verbracht und nicht mehr zusammen gebadet! Da habe ich dich gefragt, was los sei und ob du mich nicht mehr magst, aber du bist mir immer ausgewichen!"

Ruffys Gesichtszüge verzogen sich. Er machte sich anscheinend sehr große Sorgen, ob Ace ihn als Bruder nicht mehr so akzeptierte wie davor. Bevor.... bevor ihr Großvater ihnen erzählte, wer ihre Väter waren und dass sie nicht blutsverwandt sind. Wenn er nur wüsste! Als ob es Ruffy etwas aufmachte!

Ace schüttelte es leicht. „Nein, Ruffy! Um Gottes Willen, jetzt male dir nichts aus, das nicht stimmt!"

„Aber warum dann diese Karte? Warum hast du sie mir gegeben und gesagt, du erzählst mir dann, wenn wir uns wieder sehen, warum du so auf Distanz gingst? Keine Geheimnisse mehr! Wir hatten nie welche! Weißt du noch..."

„Ja, ich weiß! Und es ist jetzt auch nicht so wie du, Dummi, das denkst! Aber ..." Er stoppte plötzlich.

Ruffy knurrte. „Was? Was? Ich bin nun groß, ein Pirat und stark bin ich allemal! Keine Ausreden mehr, von wegen ich bin zu jung und verstehe das nicht!"

Ace wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Ruffy, ich... Argh! Vergiss es. Mit der Karte wollte ich nur deine damaligen Sorgen vertreiben. Und außerdem habe ich dir ja gesagt, dass du für mich der Wichtigste auf der Welt bist. Es hat sich nie etwas in der Beziehung zwischen uns beiden geändert, seit wir Kinder waren. Hey! Du bist mein Baby-Bruder, OK? Jetzt sei nicht so misstrauisch!"

Ace knuffte den Kleineren in die Seite und dieser zuckte etwas zusammen, doch sein Gesicht blieb düster.

„Ach, komm jetzt! Es gibt gleich Essen, Ruffy! Ich freue mich, dich wieder zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es dir gut geht!" lachte Ace kraftlos und versuchte seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

Doch dann riss er seine Augen auf.

Ruffys Gesicht verhärtete sich und er holte plötzlich aus. „Gum-Gum...."

„Ruffy, lass den Scheiß!" rief Ace und wich unbewusst zurück.

Doch da kam auch schon die Gummi-Faust und schleuderte ihn quer über das Schiff.

Nami, Lysop und Chopper kreischten auf, als der Mann mit der Feuerfaust an ihnen vorbei flog und in eine Schiffswand krachte und ein Loch in der Wand hinterließ.

„SPINNST DU, RUFFY??" schrie Name aufgebracht.

Die ganze Mannschaft war geschockt über das Geschehene und alle starrte zu der demolierten Wand, aus der ein nicht weniger geschockter Ace hervor kam.

„TICKST DU NOCH GANZ RICHTIG?" brüllte der Feuerbändiger. Was war denn nun kaputt?

Doch der Kapitän erhob sich nur seelenruhig und knackste mit den Fingern.

„W-was...?" stammelte Ace.

„Du lügst! Ich glaube dir nicht!" sagte Ruffy wütend.

„Was ist jetzt los?" brummte Zorro und griff nach seinem Schwert.

Doch Sanji versperrte ihm den Weg. „Lass die beiden das klären. Du kennst Ruffy. Der regelt Probleme halt auf seine Weise und da wir keine Ahnung haben, worum es geht, schauen wir erst einmal zu."

„Hm." machte Zorro. „Wenn es eskaliert, dann greife ich ein. Das Schiff überlebt einen Kampf zwischen den beiden nicht."

„Und du hilfst dann mit, bei der Demolierung, oder wie?" sagte der Koch.

„Nein, ich versuche sie zu stoppen."

Sanji nickte nervös. Er hatte zwar keinen blassen Schimmer, was da abging, aber besser war es für sie alle, sich zuerst da raus zu halten. Denn, so wirklich dazwischen zu gehen, würde wohl keiner können...

„Du sagt nicht die Wahrheit! Ich glaube dir nicht!" knurrte Ruffy und ging in Kampfposition.

Ace klopfte sich den Staub und Holzstücke von der Haut und der Hose ab und richtete seinen eigenen Hut. Ruffy hat sich kein Stück verändert, dachte er. Auf eine sehr seltsame Art und Weise ist er aber auch reifer geworden, denn hinter seinem Kidskopf verbarg sich Scharfsinn. Er wusste, dass Ace ihn täuschen und nicht die Wahrheit raus rücken wollte.... oder halt eben nicht konnte. Damals hatte sich Ace das Ganze viel zu einfach vorgestellt und gedacht, dass Ruffy womöglich locker lässt und das Ganze von damals vergisst. Doch dem war nicht so und nun hatte er den Salat: einen sturen, starken und wütenden Bruder vor sich stehen, der bereit war, die Wahrheit aus ihm heraus zu prügeln, wenn es sein musste. Selbst wenn sein Schiff darunter leiden musste.

Ace räusperte sich, sich der Blicke der anderen bewusst. „Beruhige dich erstmal, Ruf...."

„NEIN!" schrie Ruffy. „Seit drei Jahren warte ich auf diesen Augenblick und du weichst mir aus!"

Alle starrten angespannt die beiden abwechselnd an.

Ace knurrte. Tolles Gemüse. Vor all den Leuten würde er sowieso nichts sagen! Seine Augen fanden die verfluchte Herz-Ass Karte. Nur wegen ihr steckte er jetzt in diesem Dilemma!

„Ich will keinen Kampf, kleiner Bruder." versuchte er ganz ruhig von sich zu geben.

Ruffy machte eine genervte Geste mit dem Kopf. „Dann sag es! JETZT!"

Ace stöhnte.

Plötzlich blickte Nami auf. „Nein..." flüsterte sie erschrocken.

Sanji sah zu ihr. „Was ist los, Namilein?"

„D-d-das Wetter!" stotterte sie.

Alle sahen zum Himmel auf und schreckten auf.

„Ein Sturm!" schrie Lysop.

„Wir sind in einen Sturm hinein gesegelt!" kreischte Nami. „Schnell!! Wir müssen was tun, sonst gehen wir unter!"

Die gesamte Mannschaft lief eilig los, um dem Wetter entsprechend zu handeln.

Nur Ace und Ruffy blieben an ihren Plätzen, wie fest angewurzelt stehen.

„Willst du deiner Mannschaft nicht helfen?" sagte Ace, mit einem Hoffnungsschimmer, dass ihr Streit wenigstens auf etwas später verschoben werden könnte.

„Nicht bevor du mir endlich die Wahrheit gesagt hast!" knurrte Ruffy und schleuderte seinen Arm hin und her, als würde er ausholen.

Ace gab einen erneuten Stöhner von sich. „Nicht schon wieder..." Er kniff die Augen kurz zusammen, da der Regen zu heftig wurde und als er sie wieder öffnete, flog eine Gummi-Faust direkt auf ihn zu.

„Tze! Gib's auf, Ruffy! Du hast jetzt vielleicht ein 100.000.000 Berry Kopfgeld, aber an MICH kommst du NIE ran!" schrie Ace gegen den Wind, als er mit Hilfe seiner Feuerkräfte in die Höhe sprang, sich an einem Mast abstieß und dann im Ausguck oben landete.

„HA!" schrie Ruffy, „Das hättest du wohl gerne!!" er machte sich zum Sprung bereit, als Ace eine kleine Feuerkugel nach ihm warf. Instinktiv wich Ruffy aus, doch die Kugel kam nie bei ihm an. Der Regen löschte sie.

„Wenn du mich angreifst, dann tu das gefälligst richtig!" Ruffy war sauer. Was sollte dieser mickrige Angriff? Er behandelte ihn immer wie ein Baby!

Ace grinste. „Wenn ich das mache, ertrinken wir alle! Ich möchte gerne noch etwas länger mein Piratenleben genießen! Bei dir, Kamikazekrieger, weiß man das allerdings nie so genau!"

Endlich lachte auch Ruffy.

Und Ace musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Grinsend sah der Kapitän der Strohhutbande nach oben, zu Ace. „Es wäre sinnlos, sterben zu wollen, nachdem man drei Jahre lang gewartet hat, die Bedeutung dieser Karte zu erfahren, großer Bruder." sagte er laut genug, dass auch Ace ihn hören konnte.

Der Feuerfaust-Ace lächelte wieder. War der Kleine stur!

„Aber," setzte Ruffy an, „wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt, dann gibt es ihn eben nicht! Und ich prügle die Antwort aus dir heraus! Wort für Wort!"

Nun verdrehte der Große die Augen. „Jetzt hör endlich auf und wiederhole dich nicht dauernd. Ich hab dir schon alles erzählt!"

Doch Ruffy hörte nicht auf ihn, hüpfte hoch, holte mit der Faust aus und zielte wiedermal auf Ace, der jedoch gekonnt auswich.

Es begann ein kleines Katze-Maus-Spiel.

Obwohl Ace total entnervt war, machte es ihm dennoch sehr viel Spaß.

Ruffy war um so viel besser geworden!

Alles an ihm war anders. Er war äußerlich auf jeden Fall erwachsener geworden, hatte Muskeln bekommen, obwohl er dank seiner Gummi-Kräfte eher schlaksig und schlapp zu wirken schien. Doch seine Schläge hatten Kraft dahinter, die jeden umhauen könnte und es machte Ace so viel Freude, seinen Bruder in Aktion zu sehen, auch wenn es in diesem Falle eher gegen ihn gerichtet war.

Ace landete auf dem Kopf der Flying Lamb und grinste Ruffy zu, der gerade auf ihn zugeflogen kam.

Doch auf einmal donnerte es schrecklich und Blitze fanden ihren Weg Richtung Wasser.

Nami und Lysop schrien verängstigt auf, als ein Blitz ihr Schiff traf und es rüttelte und wackelte heftig. Die ganze Crew war in großer Aufregung, alle versuchten heile aus dem Sturm heraus zu kommen.

Eine Stunde dauerte das Chaos im Sturm an, doch sie schafften es heile wieder heraus zu kommen.

Mit den Nerven und allen Kräften am Ende, fielen alle erleichtert zu Boden. Einige Zeit später erhob sich Zorro und blickte sich um.

„Hey," fragte er verwirrt. „Wo sind eigentlich Ace und Ruffy?"

Die gesamte Crew sprang auf und alle blickten automatisch dahin, wo ihr Kapitän just in diesem Moment normalerweise sitzen würde.

Doch er war nicht da.

Auch der Platz des Kapitäns war nicht da.

Der Kopf der Flying Lamb war weg.

Vom Blitz abgeschlagen.

Und mit ihm die beiden D-Brüder.

Ace und Ruffy.

Stille breitete sich aus und keiner rührte sich für einen Augenblick.

Zorro knurrte. „Dieser Idiot...."

Und von dem Rest hörte man nur noch: „RUFFY!!!"

**-Kapitel 2 Ende-**


	3. Gestrandet!

**Herz-Ass**

**Autor: **NiJin

**Kapitel:** 3/?

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairing**: Ace/Ruffy

**Warnung/Genre: **Romantik, Yaoi, Vielleicht sogar einiges an Spoiler (also auf eigene Gefahr lesen!)

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Gestrandet!**

Ace kam langsam zu sich. Er stöhnte schwerfällig und ein Hustenanfall überfiel ihn. Er rieb sich die Augen und öffnete diese schließlich, um sich der neuen Situation, in der er sich nun befand, klar zu werden. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sich aufzusetzen, musste er für einen Augenblick inne halten, da ein merkwürdiges Schwindelgefühl sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete. Nachdem es sich wieder legte, musste er hart schlucken.

Nun... Das war sehr ungewöhnlich.

Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war der Kampf mit Ruffy und dann gab es da plötzlich einen Blitz, der sie traf. Da hörte es allerdings auch auf mit seinen Erinnerungen. Nun befand er sich, wie es aussah, nicht mehr auf dem schönen Schiff von seinem kleinen Bruder, sondern auf einer Insel.

Im Sand, in einer bestimmten Entfernung, lag der vom Blitz abgeschlagene Lammskopf der Flying Lamb und weiter weg erkannte er eine Menschengestalt, die verdächtig nach seinem Bruders aussah.

„...Ruffy...!" krächzte Ace erschrocken, sprang auf und landete beinahe wieder im Sand. Seine Beine fühlten sich an, wie Wackelpudding. Doch er rannte zu seinem Bruder, so schnell er konnte. Dieser regte sich nicht, schien tot zu sein.

'Er hat zu viel Wasser geschluckt!' dachte der Ältere der beiden und lauschte Ruffys Herzschlag, indem er sein Ohr an dessen Brust drückte. 'Schlägt es oder schlägt es nicht mehr?' Seine Hände zitterten. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es ein Herzschlag war, doch wenn, dann war er sehr schwach.

Ace atmete zittrig ein, legte Ruffy und dessen Kopf in die richtige Position, drückte seinen Mund auf und hielt dessen Nase zu. Er musste bisweilen noch nie die Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung anwenden, darum hatte er Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Er drückte seinen Mund an den seines kleinen Bruders, pustete eine enorme Menge Sauerstoff hinein und nachdem er von dessen Lippen abließ, presste er seine Handflächen auf Ruffys Brust und drückte einige male kräftig, um das Herz zu massieren.

Dann bückte er sich wieder und legte seinen Mund auf den von Ruffy, übersah jedoch das Wichtigste und als er gerade hinein pusten wollte, legten sich zwei Arme um seinen Hals. Erschrocken ließ Ace Ruffys Nase los und wollte zurück weichen, doch er wurde festgehalten. Nun blickten ihn zwei leicht glasige, müde Augen an und das Lippenpaar seines Bruders bewegte sich zaghaft gegen seinen Mund, bevor er freigelassen wurde.

Kurz darauf wurde Ace komplett befreit und Ruffy ließ sich kraftlos auf den Boden fallen. Der Mann, mit der Feuerfaust, sprang auf, um einen kleinen Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Bruder zu bringen. Verdattert ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und starrte Seinen Baby-Bruder mit offenem Mund an.

„Ace?" flüsterte Ruffy verdattert. „Was hast du gemacht?" flüsterte Ruffy.

Ruffy sah etwas verwirrt aus, aber keineswegs schockiert oder angewidert, stellte Ace fest.

„Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung?" flüsterte der Große unsicher.

Ruffy blinzelte einige Male und plötzlich lächelte er. „Ach so."

Ach so? Hatte er nicht mehr dazu zu sagen? Ace schluckte schwer. Das, was der Kleine davor gemacht hatte, war doch eher ein Kuss, oder?

Der Größere stöhnte innerlich. Warum machte Ruffy das? Er hatte doch so schon genug damit zu tun, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten und keinen dummen Fehler zu machen...

„Ich habe mir schon so einiges Unangenehmes ausgemalt, aber es ist gut, dass du OK bist, Kleiner." sagte er schließlich und fuhr sich durch das Haar.

Ruffy blieb liegen und sah sich aus dieser Position um. „Wo sind wir eigentlich?"

Ace lachte. „Wenn ich das wüsste... Aber es scheint so, dass das Schiff in einen plötzlichen Sturm geraten ist. Aufgrund eines Volltrottels... waren wir ja in einen Kampf verwickelt... Anscheinend sind wir durch das Unwetter im Wasser gelandet und hierher gespült. Ein Glück dass wir nicht abgesoffen sind, bei zwei Nichtschwimmern, wie uns. Glück im Unglück."

„Ja." lachte Ruffy herzlich.

„Mit dem Volltrottel meine ich eigentlich dich!" schrie Ace plötzlich genervt los.

„Mich?" Ruffy blinzelte erneut etwas verwirrt.

„Ja! Hättest du einfach mal den Kampf sein lassen und deine typische Geistesverwirrung abgestellt, wären wir jetzt nicht hier!"

Der Kleinere der beiden lachte.

„Was ist so lustig?" knurrte Ace.

„Ich find's halt lustig. Du bist so doof, Ace!"

Ace fuhr auf. „Warum ich?"

Ruffy grinste ihn an. „Warum hüpfst du auch während des Sturms auf den unsichersten Platz auf dem ganzen Schiff?"

„Meinst du den da?" Ace zeigte auf den vom Blitz abgeschlagenen Kopf der Lamb, die mit ihnen beiden auf den Strand gespült wurde.

„NEEEEEEEIN!" schrie Ruffy, sprang blitzschnell auf und rannte zu dem Lämmchen. „Mein Lämmchen! Mein Lieblingsplatz auf dem Schiff!" schrie er weinerlich und umschlang verzweifelt den riesigen Kopf aus Holz mit seinen gedehnten Gummiarmen.

Ace musste lächeln. Sein Bruder war so ein Trottelchen.

„Na ja," lachte Ace „Sieh es von der guten Seite. Dein Lieblingsplatz ist nun mit von der Partie!"

Ruffy warf ihm einen verletzten Blick zu und machte einen Schmollmund. „Nicht lustig!"

„Hahaha! Eben fandest du die ganze Situation sehr wohl lustig!"

„Dann bin ich halt launisch!" schmollte Ruffy.

Ace, die Feuerfaust, strahlte breit. So süß! Er war so niedlich und hatte sich doch kein Stück verändert, seit den letzten dreieinhalb Jahren.

* * *

Ruffy blieb eine Weile an dem Holz kleben und ließ nicht los, bis er sich anscheinend an etwas Anderes erinnerte.

„Mein Hut!? Wo ist mein Hut????" Er griff an seinen Kopf, doch da war kein Strohhut zu finden. Er blickte sich ruckartig um sich herum, doch auch da war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein...." hörte Ace Ruffy ununterbrochen sagen und beobachtete den Kleineren dabei, wie er durch die Gegend lief und überall nach seinem Liebling suchte.

„Vielleicht wurde er an eine andere Stelle des Strandes gespült, Ruffy." sprach er seine Idee aus.

„Ja! Stimmt! Du hast recht!" Die Augen des Kleineren strahlten enorm große Hoffnung aus. „Ich such ihn!" war das Letzte, was er von sich gab, bevor er auch schon davon raste, immer den Strand entlang.

Die Feuerfaust schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Schauen wir uns doch mal die Insel an." sagte er dann ruhig und ließ sich mit Hilfe seiner Feuer-Teufelskräfte, wie eine Rakete in die Luft schleudern, genau so hoch, dass er die komplette Insel überblicken konnte. „Unbewohnt. Na klasse! Und groß scheint die auch nicht zu sein." Aus der Ferne erblickte er seinen Bruder und grinste breit. Als er wieder im Sand landete erinnerte er sich plötzlich an ein wichtiges Detail. „Verdammt! Sein Hut wurde doch von Nami genäht! Dann ist der sicher auf dem Schiff!" Er brach in lautes Gelächter aus, als Ruffy wieder vor ihm stand und völlig aus der Puste war. „Kein... Hut.... hab.... die Insel.... umrundet!" keuchte dieser außer Atem.

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder, dass du nichts gefunden hast, kleiner Bruder." grinste der Große.

„Wie...?" kam es nur zurück.

„Wie soll der auch hier sein, wenn Nami ihn zuletzt bei sich hatte?"

Ruffy ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. „Stimmt ja!" Er lachte. Wie konnte er es vergessen haben? Aber zum Glück war sein Hut sicher aufbewahrt auf dem Schiff und nicht irgendwo, wo er ihn nicht mehr finden würde! „Ach, ja!" erinnerte er sich und hob seinen Arm ausgestreckt nach oben. In seiner Hand hielt er etwas. „Dafür habe ich eben das hier gefunden!"

'Oh, verdammt!' dachte Ace und machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.

Ruffy setzte ein so breites Grinsen auf, dass es schon unheimlich nach Schadenfreude aussah.

Beide sahen sich mehrere Minuten stumm an.

Ruffy sagte nichts, weil er auf die Reaktion von Ace wartete.

Ace sagte nichts, weil er Angst hatte etwas zu sagen, weil er unsicher war, was sein kleiner Bruder dann als Nächstes tun würde. Er war so unberechenbar!

„Ace?" kam es irgendwann genervt von Ruffy.

„Ja?" war die geflüsterte Antwort.

„Du kennst diese Karte und du weißt, was ich hören will!" Der Kapitän der Strohhutbande setze sich hin und blickte den anderen durchdringend an.

„Ähm..." machte der Feuerbändiger nur. „Dasselbe, wie auf dem Schiff?"

Ruffy knurrte und stand auf. „Nein, nicht das. Ich will die Wahrheit hören!"

„Also genau dasselbe!"

„Du willst es wohl wirklich nicht erzählen?" fragte Ruffy und Ace konnte eine bekannte Anspannung in dem gesamten Körper von Ruffy erkennen. „Warum hast du sie mir dann gegeben? Und dein Wort, dass du mir ihre Bedeutung später erklärst?"

Ace schluckte. Er hat also richtig geraten...

Denn plötzlich nahm Ruffy erneut die Kampfposition ein.

„Lass das, Kleiner."

„Nein." sagte Ruffy. „Nun sitzen wir auf einer Insel fest. Wir kommen hier beide nicht weg, den uns umgibt Wasser. Und somit höre ich so lange nicht auf, bis du es mir erzählst!"

„Sturer geht's gar nicht!" knurrte nun der Ältere.

„Tze."

Ace ließ seiner Teufelskraft freien Lauf und sein Arm brannte auf einmal. Kein Wunder, denn er war das Feuer selbst. „Du verbrennst dir nur die Finger an mir, kleiner Bruder!" rief er etwas ernster dem Anderen zu.

Ruffys Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. „Mag sein! Hauptsache ich bekomme, was mir zusteht!"

„Und das wäre?" fragte Ace grinsend.

„Die Wahrheit!" schrie Ruffy und holte aus.

* * *

~*~

* * *

„Au-Au-Aua!" jammerte Ruffy und hielt sich den nassen Stoff seiner Hose an die Verbrennung.

Ace verdrehte die Augen. „Das nächste mal hörst du einfach auf deinen älteren Bruder. Er hat nun mal Recht!" belehrte er den Jüngeren und schluckte den störenden Kloß im Hals runter.

Ihm drehte sich so langsam aber sicher der Kopf von all dem Blut, das ihm dahin schoss.

Ruffy schmollte. „Du bist ein Angeber, Ace!" brummte er und besah sich erneut seine riesige Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel, die er sich im Kampf gegen Ace zugezogen hatte.

Dabei hat der Ältere nie auf ihn gezielt.

Ruffy war sauer.

Ace nahm ihn nicht ernst!

Er wich mehr aus, als er angriff und er hatte seine Feuerkräfte nie komplett gegen ihn gerichtet!

Aber es stimmte. An Ace verbrannte er sich die Finger. Der war viel zu stark.

Eines Tages würde er garantiert einen Weg finden, ihn zu besiegen. Aber noch wusste er keinen einzigen Trick, den er gegen ihn einsetzen konnte, um zu gewinnen!

Pech war halt, dass seine Hose nicht feuerresistent war und in Flammen stand, als eine von Aces halbherzigen Attacken ihn streifte. Sein Fehler war auch, dass er das zu Beginn ignorieren wollte, bis es nicht mehr ging und weiter angriff.

Nun saß er im Sand. Ohne seine Jeanshose, von der nur noch Reste übrig waren. Und ohne seine Unterwäsche, die zwar vom Feuer verschont geblieben war und locker als kurze Shorts durchgegangen wäre, die aber zur Behandlung der Brandwunde etwas unpraktisch war. Darum zog Ruffy sie kurzerhand aus und kühlte die Wunde.

„Es brennt..." flüsterte er.

„Kein Wunder. Du bist ja auch aus Gummi." grinste Ace ganz kurz, bevor er wieder schlucken musste. „Und nicht zu vergessen, es ist Salzwasser. Wir sollten zu dem einem Bach. Ich hab ihn entdeckt, als ich die Insel von oben betrachtet habe." Er stand auf und räusperte sich.

Ruffy war genauso schamlos, wie er. Was seiner Meinung nach zwar in Ordnung war, aber ihn trotzdem aus der Bahn warf.

„Ja. Und was zu Essen sollten wir auch suchen!" freute sich Ruffy plötzlich und die Wunde war vergessen. Doch sein großer Bruder stand etwas neben sich und reagierte nicht. „Ace?" Ruffy legte den Kopf schief. „Alles OK?"

Ace reggte sich endlich und schütteltte sich etwas. Er wand Ruffy seinen Rücken zu und antwortete dann. „Natürlich. Was soll mit mir auch sein?"

„Du bist so rot im Gesicht... und irgendwie komisch."

Ace räusperte sich erneut. „Kommt von der Sonne. Ich hab einfach nur großen Hunger und Durst. Kannst du laufen?" fragte er und sah den Anderen dabei an.

„Wer bin ich denn, dass ich das nicht könnte?" grinste Ruffy plötzlich und sprang auf.

'Uaaahh!' schrie Ace innerlich auf. „R-Ruffy!" keuchte er.

Dieser blinzelte verwirrt. „Ja?"

„Zieh dich mal endlich an!" flüsterte Ace und drehte sich wieder weg.

„Huch?" machte Ruffy nur.

„Machs einfach!" knurrte Ace etwas aggressiv. „Ich gehe schon mal vor!"

Ruffys Mund öffnete sich von alleine. Was war das denn schon wieder?

**-Ende Kapitel 3- **


End file.
